Stay
by RizzoliAlex
Summary: Cosa potrebbe essere successo dopo la puntata 6x18. Maura lascerà Boston per andare nel Maine? Cosa farà con il lavoro e con Jane? Una storia con un po' di dolore, ma poco! Spero vi piaccia. Buona lettura! Non detengo nessun diritto sui personaggi che sono proprietà dei rispettivi autori. Solo sulla trama.
1. Chapter 1

**Cosa è successo dopo la sparatoria al Dirty Robber in occasione del matrimonio di Korsak? Maura recupererà la vista e andrà via da Boston per trasferirsi nel Maine? Lascerà il lavoro e Jane? Due capitoli. Spero vi piaccia, buona lettura.**

 **Un grazie particolare a Laura per la consulenza medica e i consigli e a Stefy per alcune dritte! :)**

Maura non avrebbe mai pensato che quella battuta di mesi fa fattale da Jane, riguardante la sua possibilità di trasferirsi un giorno in una piccola cittadina del Maine a scrivere libri, sarebbe diventata presto realtà.  
Dopo la sparatoria accaduta al Dirty Robber in occasione del matrimonio di Korsak, molte cose erano cambiate.  
Erano ancora vivi nella sua mente quei momenti terribili. La voce di Jane che avvisava gridando dell'arrivo del pericolo, il colpo di pistola e poi il buio...

Si era risvegliata dolorante e con un senso di angoscia che le attanagliava il cuore. Ancora intontita capì che non era nel suo letto. Cercò di aprire gli occhi ma un dolore acuto le spaccava la testa. Quando ci riuscì scorpì con orrore di non vedere nulla. Il rumore fastidioso e ritmico dell'ecocardiografo le indicò che era probabilmente in ospedale, mosse una mano che subito venne stretta in una presa forte e dolce.  
"Ehi... Ciao Maur". Quella voce calda...  
"Jane... ma cosa è successo... Dove sono e perchè non ci vedo e ho delle bende sugli occhi?" domandò con tono incerto e pieno di panico.  
"Stai tranquilla, sei in ospedale. C'è stata una sparatoria al locale e sei stata colpita alla fronte di striscio. Però cadendo hai sbattuto la testa contro un tavolo e hai perso momentaneamente la vista, ancora non sanno dirci fra quanto la riacquisterai...". Jane aveva deciso di dirle tutto subito, lei era un medico e non era facile nasconderle niente riguardante il suo stato di salute.  
Con un sospiro la dottoressa strinse ancora di più la mano di Jane "Ho capito... tu come stai?" le chiese. La detective fece un sorriso tenero che Maura non vide ma percepì dal cambiamento della voce.  
"Adesso che sei sveglia bene..." le rispose "Vuoi qualcosa? Dell'acqua, magari il the fatto con la cacca dei tuoi amati Panda?"  
"Jane..." una piccola risata le uscì spontanea dal cuore "Mi piacerebbe sì qualcosa di caldo sempre che possa bere"  
"Certo! Il dottore ha detto che non appena ti risvegliavi e se te la sentivi, potevi bere o mangiare qualcosa" le disse senza lasciarle mai la mano. Con l'altra libera prese il thermos che si era fatta portare da sua madre, che conteneva il the ancora tiepido e appoggiandolo al petto per tenerlo lo aprì. Poi fu costretta, controvoglia ad usare anche la mano sinistra. Prese una tazza e versò il liquido ambrato "Ti metto il tuo miele preferito, così ti darà anche un po' di energia". Prima di darle la bevanda con molta cura l'aiuto a mettersi seduta, aggiungendole un paio di cuscini dietro alla testa e poi le diede da bere.  
"Grazie Jane, è davvero buonissimo" le disse assaporando l'infuso sorseggiandolo lentamente per gustarlo. Poi percepì una strana tensione  
"Jane... cosa c'è?" le chiese alzando la testa verso di lei, anche se non poteva vederla.  
"Volevo chiederti scusa..." un sospiro strozzato le uscì dalla gola.  
"Jane! Ma di cosa devi chiedermi scusa? Non hai sparato tu" le rispose cercando nuovamente le mani. Jane le afferrò prontamente accarezzandone il dorso e sedendosi sul bordo del letto.  
"Non ti ho protetto Maur... avevo bevuto troppo, maledettamente troppo e mi sono accorta tardi di quello che stava accadendo. Ho abbassato la guardia e ho rischiato di perderti". Maura cercò il viso di Jane per accarezzarlo e si avvicinò di più a lei, solo allora sentì che stava piangendo. Le sue dita avevano incontrato le lacrime che le solcavano il volto.  
"Jane, non piangere... Non fartene una colpa, non potevi prevederlo io sono qui. Vicino a te e non è successo niente di grave, ti preg..." non finì la frase perchè la donna si alzò di scatto e cominciò a camminare nervosamente avanti e indietro "Potevo prevederlo Maura! Dovevo prevederlo, quella dannata donna era ancora libera e sapevo che doveva finire quello che aveva iniziato, ma l'ho sottovalutata e ti ha fatto male..." Maura riuscì a capire lo stato di agitazione dell'amica e conoscendola le lasciò terminare il discorso. "Non hai idea di come mi sono sentita quando ti ho vista a terra... il sangue che usciva dalla tua testa, non ti muovevi, non parlavi. Ho avuto paura Maur, capisci? Paura che tu fossi morta!" le gridò mettendosi le mani nei capelli.  
"Vieni qui" le disse allargando le braccia. Jane si lasciò andare in quel abbraccio caldo, appoggiando la testa sul petto della dottoressa e sentì il suo battito cardiaco, vitale, energico.  
In quel momento entrò il medico che rimase interdetto. Jane si allontanò subito e a Maura mancò in modo quasi doloroso quel contatto.  
"Signorina Isles, mi fa piacere vedere che si sia svegliata e che stia un po' meglio. Sono il dottor Louis e la seguirò nella sua riabilitazione. Ora vediamo un po' come sta andando in generale". Il medico pregò Jane di uscire dalla stanza, lo fece senza entusiasmo e borbottando ma eseguì l'ordine. Rimase in attesa nel corridoio. Dove nel frattempo trovò Korsak, Frankie, la madre e Nina. Spiegò loro che si era risvegliata ma che sembrava che ancora non vedesse nulla e che il medico la stava visitando.  
"Dottor Louis mi dica la verità. Questa mia cecità è davvero temporanea?" domandò Maura preoccupata  
"Allo stato attuale delle cose sembra che lei ne possa uscire senza gravi danni, ora dobbiamo aspettare che la botta si assorba e che il nervo ottico possa tornare funzionante".  
La donna annuì piano. Il medico la visitò controllando sia il profondo taglio sulla fronte che il resto delle condizioni fisiche. Prima di togliere il bendaggio che le copriva gli occhi abbassò le tapparelle della stanza, tenendo accesa solo una debole luce ai lati del comodino.  
"Ora le tolgo le bende così posso capire se i suoi occhi stanno meglio e poi prima di farla tornare a casa faremo anche una TAC di controllo". Lentamente la liberò dalle bende "Ora dottoressa apra con molta cautela gli occhi, se sente dolore li richiuda subito"  
Maura eseguì la richiesta. Piano sollevò le palpebre, provando un leggero fastidio nel retro della testa. Attese qualche istante ma il suo mondo era ancora al buio. "Dottore non vedo nulla" disse sconsolata. Il medico prese la piccola torcia che aveva nel taschino e passò ad esaminare gli occhi, uno alla volta. "Bene signorina Isles, la pupilla reagisce e direi che è un buon segno, ora la portiamo a fare la TAC".  
Appena uscito dalla stanza venne circondato dal gruppo che stava attendendo maggiori notizie.  
"Allora dottore, cosa ha la mia Maura?" chiese ansiosamente Angela.  
"Lei è la madre?" domandò il medico  
"No ma è come se lei fosse mia figlia. Lo so che non può dire nulla se non siamo suoi parenti ma la prego non ci tenga all'oscuro. Noi per lei siamo la sua famiglia..." rispose la donna  
L'uomo li guardò. Poi con un sospiro e un sorriso disse "Va bene, dato che la signorina Isles mi ha detto che il riferimento in caso di problemi è il detective Rizzoli posso fare un'eccezione" e fissò Jane che nervosamente si stava mangiando un'unghia "Ora la portiamo a fare un esame diagnostico e appena avrò i risultati torno da voi e vi spiego tutto nel dettaglio, ok?"  
Il gruppo annuì. "Se volete entrare per salutarla potete farlo ma deve essere una visita breve, tra pochissimi minuti la portiamo via".  
La stanza fu riempita da voci che Maura immediatamente riconobbe. Sorrise contenta, nonostante il pressante entusiasmo dei suoi amici. Tutto questo la faceva sempre sentire amata e protetta. Nessuno sembrò far caso a Jane che si era subito seduta nuovamente sul bordo del letto stringendo la mano di Maura. Poi arrivarono le infermiere per accompagnarla nella stanza per l'esame. Jane la seguì fino alla porta. Poi si abbassò verso di lei sussurrandole "Ti aspetto qui fuori, non ti lascio sola" e le mise un bacio sulla mano. Maura le sorrise "Lo so Jane... grazie".  
Attesero ancora un'ora che i risultati venissero comunicati. Erano rimaste solo Jane e Angela. Gli altri erano dovuti tornare al dipartimento. Le due donne erano tornate nella camera con Maura. Angela cercava di tenere allegra la dottoressa raccontandole piccoli aneddoti dell'infazia della figlia, che nervosamente tentava invano di farla tacere, facendo ridere di cuore Maura che si divertiva a sua volta ad infierire sulla detective.  
Poi entrò il dottor Louis e il silenziò calò. "Abbiamo il risultato della TAC, la botta ha causato un versamento interno all'occhio che non permette al nervo ottico di lavorare correttamente, perciò fino a quando non si riassorbe lei non potrà riacquistare la vista. Ma non preoccupatevi, credo che fra tre settimane o forse meno tutto si risolverà. Dipende sempre molto da paziente a paziente" disse con un sorriso "Ora vi lascio delle indicazioni di terapia che la signorina Isles deve seguire e quali medicinali prendere. C'è qualcuno che può seguirla?"  
Jane subito si fece avanti "Ci penso io!"  
"Tesoro non essere ridicola, come puoi stare tutto il giorno con Maura se devi lavorare? Non puoi prenderti un mese di vancanza e lo sai. Mi occuperò io di lei e se poi non passi la nottata al dipartimento, la sera starai con lei, sei d'accordo Maura?" chiese per pura formalità, dato che aveva già deciso.  
La dottoressa le sorrise "Grazie Angela sei sempre gentile, se non è per te di troppo disturbo mi farebbe piacere"  
"Ma' e che cavolo! Cosa volevi che ti rispondesse? L'hai praticamente obbligata a dirti di sì... Non cambierai mai!" le rispose e poi si rivolse al medico che ridacchiava sommessamente "Dottore possiamo portarla a casa ora?"  
Il medico annuì "Certo mi raccomando seguite le indicazioni che vi lascio ci rivediamo fra una settimana, se però ci fossero dei miglioramenti o peggioramenti chiamatemi subito".

Le donne uscirono, Maura venne aiutata a salire in auto, Jane le allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e poi si mise alla guida. Angela le avrebbe raggiunte dopo, si sarebbe recata prima a fare un po' di spesa per preparare la cena e parlare con Korsak, per avvisarlo che per un certo periodo di tempo non avrebbe potuto stare al bancone del Dirty Robber.  
Jane guidava con estrema prudenza e contrariamente al suo solito andava ad una velocità al di sotto del limite imposto dal codice stradale. Maura se ne accorse e sorrise dolcemente. Arrivate all'appartamento l'aiutò ad entrare accompagnandola fino al divano. "Ok eccoci a casa, ora tu stai tranquilla qui che penso a tutto io. Ho avvisato in centrale che per questa sera non sono disponibile, Frankie e Korsak copriranno il mio turno. Ti preparo un bel the e che ne dici di un bel bagno caldo intanto che aspettiamo che torni mia madre. Poi una bella cena e ti porto a letto!" disse Jane mettendosi subito all'opera. Maura non resistette e si mise a fare una battuta "Jane però non è carino che tu approfitti di me in queste condizioni..."  
La mora rimase con il bollitore in mano lo sguardo stupito, per un momento non capì a cosa si riferisse l'amica. Poi all'improvviso si rese conto di cosa aveva detto e arrossì vistosamente, balbettando rispose "Maur! Ma cosa hai capito, non intendevo quello... assolutamente no! Oh no!"  
La dottoressa si mise a ridere e poi fingendosi offesa continuò a tormentarla "Jane non mi sembra il caso di negare con tanta decisione, se ti da fastidio l'idea di portarmi a letto basta dirlo..."  
"Uh no, cioè sì... no, non... sì... Che diavolo Maura! Non capire male..." un sospiro angosciato le uscì dalla bocca "Intendevo che ti porto in camera tua e ti metto a letto..."  
La bionda le fece cenno di raggiungerla. Jane corse da lei e si sedette al suo fianco. "Jane Rizzoli, sei davvero divertente da prendere in giro sai? Avevo capito non preoccuparti, volevo solo giocare un po' con te" le prese il viso con le mani e cominciò a toccarlo, per capire se l'espressione che si stava immaginando sul volto della sua amica era reale. La detective a quel tocco si lasciò andare, chiuse gli occhi e si avvicinò di più alla donna di fronte a lei.  
"Lo sai che davvero hai una struttura ossea bellissima Jane" mentre lo diceva le sue mani seguivano i contorni del viso. Partendo dalla fronte per poi continuare muovendo delicatamente le dita sugli zigomi fino a fermarsi sulle labbra, che sfiorò un paio di volte. Jane le dischiuse leggermente facendo un sospiro quasi impercettibile "Maur..." il suo tono era roco e aveva l'aria di essere un avvertimento. La dottoressa continuò a muovere il pollice avanti e indietro sulla bocca. Non poteva vedere gli occhi carichi di passione della detective ma sentiva che il suo respiro era diventato irregolare. Jane dolcemente lasciò che le sue labbra baciassero le dita di Maura che ebbe un sussulto e la sua pelle si riempì di brividi facendola gemere "Oh Jane..."  
"Maura... Maura!"  
"Ragazze eccomi!" Angela era tornata...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ecco il seguito, dopo l'interruzione inopportuna di Angela il finale della storia! :)  
La canzone che Jane canta a Maura si chiama "Could I Have This Kiss Forever" di Whitney Houston e Enrique Iglesias**

 ****"Ragazze eccomi!" disse entrando Angela carica di borse.  
Jane si alzò di scatto, come se avesse preso una scossa elettrica. Andò incontro alla madre per aiutarla. Maura rimase in silenzio a pensare.  
"Ehi Ma'. Sei stata veloce eh..." le disse con una nota di sarcasmo nella voce  
"Janie tesoro comincia a far bollire l'acqua, Maura ti va una bella pasta con il ragù, e come secondo un po' di pesce con contorno di verdure?" le chiese cominciando a dividere gli alimenti sul bancone della cucina.  
"Grazie Angela, perfetto" le rispose "Ora vorrei farmi un bagno prima di mangiare" Jane era già pronta per aiutarla a salire al piano di sopra e prepararle tutto, quando la madre fu più veloce di lei "No rimani qui penso io a Maura" e l'aiutò ad affrontare le scale. Lasciando Jane brontolare assieme alla salsa che nel frattempo era stata messa a riscaldare sul fuoco.  
"Deve sempre arrivare nei momenti sbagliati, accidenti a lei" mormorava mentre pezzi di buccia di patate e altri ortaggi volavano in giro per la cucina.  
Angela aiutò Maura a cambiarsi e le riempì la vasca. Poi le diede una mano ad entrare. Al contatto con l'acqua calda e grazie anche al profumo dei suoi sali da bagno preferiti la dottoressa si rilassò.  
"Ora goditi il tuo bagno, quando hai finito chiamami che vengo ad aiutarti" le disse  
"Mhmmmm sì grazie Angela, mi ci voleva proprio" e si lasciò coccolare dal tepore dell'acqua.  
Mentre scendeva le scale notò che la figlia stava facendo una strage con le verdure "Jane! Ma cosa stai combinando!" le gridò  
"Le sto pulendo, non si vede?" le rispose rabbiosamente. La madre la guardò in silenzio per alcuni secondi "Jane, capisco che tu sia preoccupata per Maura, ma non devi reagire così. Guarirà hai sentito il dottor Louis cosa ha detto no?"  
"Ma' lo so che lei guarirà, non sono arrabbiata per quel motivo..." le rispose senza guardarla  
"E cosa allora?"  
"Lascia stare... mi passerà" Angela stava per parlare nuovamente quando la figlia disse "Puoi finire tu qui? Vado velocemente a cambiarmi" e corse al piano di sopra. Mentre si stava cambiando sentì la voce di Maura "Angela sei tu?"  
"No Maur sono io!" le rispose andando verso il bagno tenendo ancora la maglietta in mano che le cadde non appena vide la donna davanti a lei in piedi nella vasca, con un piccolissimo asciugamano che le copriva appena il seno e le gambe. Deglutì pesantemente un paio di volte, ricordandosi di tornare a respirare e chiudere la bocca.  
"Jane?" disse Maura con voce incerta "Potresti aiutarmi ad uscire dalla vasca? Ho freddo"  
La detective si riscosse e prese subito un enorme asciugamano e lo avvolse con una certa difficoltà attorno alle sensuali forme dell'amica. Poi le prese una mano e l'aiutò ad uscire, ma mentre lo stava facendo Maura perse l'equilibrio e per non cadere si aggrappò a Jane buttandogli spontaneamente le braccia intorno al collo. Le braccia di Jane immediatamente la strinsero in vita, cercando di tenerla in piedi.

La dottoressa non poteva vedere il disagio dell'amica che stava tentando in tutti i modi di controllare il battito cardiaco e riportarlo alla normalità, le si avvicinò ancora di più stringendosi a lei e mettendo un leggerissimo bacio sulla guancia dell'amica, che emise un sospiro disperato.  
"Grazie Jane, ci sei sempre quando ho bisogno di te" le disse in un sussurro. Jane la strinse tenendola ancora un po' tra le sue braccia, e poi la fece uscire mettendole in mano l'accappatoio.  
"Ora è meglio che io vada Maur..." disse sospirando e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Era innegabile il fatto che per lei Maura stava diventando qualcosa di più che una semplice amica. Non riusciva a dimenticare l'incredibile sensazione della morbidezza della sua pelle e le sue labbra che avevano lasciato quel dolcissimo bacio sulla sua guancia. Doveva togliersela dalla sua mente... finì di cambiarsi e scese trovando sua madre intenta a terminare gli ultimi preparativi per la cena.  
"Ma', puoi andare su da Maura? Ha bisogno di un'aiuto per vestirsi..." le disse senza guardarla. Angela notò un leggero rossore sul viso della figlia, e fece un sorrisino impercettibile.  
"Ma visto che eri già sopra non potevi farlo tu?" le rispose facendo finta di nulla. Jane le lanciò un occhiata di fuoco, la madre rise e poi le disse "Ok, non c'è bisogno di guardarmi in quel modo! Vado io visto che ti spaventa così tanto la cosa..." e ridacchiando salì le scale.  
"Dannazione... Rizzoli controllati!" si disse tra se aprendo una birra e prendendone un lungo sorso.  
Fecero una cena tranquilla. Poi dopo che Angela aiutò la figlia a sistemare la cucina le lasciò sole.  
Si sedettero sul divano, Jane aveva preso degli audiolibri per Maura. Sperando di allietare un po' le serate facendole ascoltare qualche brano dei suoi libri preferiti. Questo gesto così dolce e premuroso di Jane l'aveva commossa, era sempre pronta ad aiutarla e non farle mai mancare nulla. E questo le riempiva il cuore di gioia. Nessuno mai le aveva prestato tante attenzioni e dimostrato una devozione tale da farla sentire così importante. E il suo amore per questa donna così complicata e decisa aumentava sempre di più.

I giorni passavano e lentamente Maura cominciava a riacquistare la vista. Prima piccoli lampi di luce che ogni tanto intravedeva, accompagnati a volte da un leggero dolore alla testa. Poi una sera era distesa sul divano, gli occhi chiusi e sentiva Jane che si muoveva nella cucina canticchiando qualcosa. Amava sentire la voce della sua amica, era la cosa che preferiva da quando aveva perso la vista. La faceva sentire sicura e protetta e in questi lunghi giorni aveva imparato a cogliere ogni singola emozione che la detective provava ascoltando semplicemente l'intonazione.  
"Cosa stai cantando Jane?" le chiese  
"Oh bè... è una canzone che mi è sempre piaciuta. E' di Whitney Houston con Enrique Iglesias e non so perchè ma è da stamattina che mi gira in testa" le rispose imbarazzata  
"Mi piacerebbe sentirla..."  
"Aspetta... possiamo risolvere la cosa" e così dicendo attaccò il suo Iphone alle casse dello stereo di Maura e fece partire il brano.  
Una sensuale musica partì diffondendosi nella stanza. Maura si sedette e ascoltò le parole

 _"Over and over I look in your eyes  
you are all I desire  
you have captured me  
I want to hold you  
I want to be close to you  
I never want to let go  
I wish that this night would never end  
I need to know_

 _Could I hold you for for a lifetime  
Could I look into your eyes  
Could I have this night to share this night together  
Could I hold you close beside me  
Could I hold you for all time  
Could I could I have this kiss forever  
Could I could I have this kiss forever, forever..."_

Poi Jane fece una cosa fuori dai suoi canoni e prese delicatamente Maura per le mani e la invitò a ballare. Seguendo il ritmo caldo della canzone, stringendola a se. Si avvicinò al suo orecchio e con voce suadente cantò il testo:

" _Over and over I've dreamed of this night  
Now you're here by my side  
You are next to me  
I want to hold you and touch you and taste you  
And make you want no one but me  
I wish that this kiss could never end  
oh baby please" _

Maura la strinse di più a se mettendole dei dolcissimi baci sul collo, erano perse nella canzone e i loro corpi seguivano il ritmo, Jane stava combattendo contro se stessa, voleva baciare Maura ora, un fuoco stava attraversando le sue vene. Poi Maura si fermò all'improvviso mettendosi le mani sugli occhi sentendone un leggero fastidio come se avesse della sabbia che la pungeva.  
"Maur... che c'è?" chiese spaventata Jane  
"Aspetta un attimo Jane... solo un attimo..." Istintivamente si tolse gli occhiali e si sfregò le palpebre, poi le aprì e lentamente cominciò a mettere a fuoco degli oggetti che si era trovata davanti ai suoi occhi. Erano ancora indefiniti e con colori molto accesi ma il mondo cominciava a tornare alla luce. Guardò di fronte a se e vide Jane. Il suo bellissimo volto e la camicia che aveva una grossa macchia di caffè. Sorrise e poi disse "Jane... non imparerai mai a bere il tuo caffè senza dover cambiare il colore alle tue camicie ogni volta?"  
"Maura! Maur... ma allora ti è tornata la vista? Mio Dio!" le rispose prendedola tra le braccia e stringendola.  
Piansero entrambe di gioia. Jane le dava dei lunghissimi baci sul capo non lasciandola andare dal suo abbraccio. Rimasero ancora un po' in quel piccolo momento perfetto. Poi si staccarono e si guardarono.  
"Mi è mancato così tanto il tuo viso Jane, sono contenta di poterlo rivedere" le disse tornando a stringerla e accarezzandola.  
Jane era sopraffatta delle emozioni, non sapeva cosa dire. Fece prevalere la mente sul cuore e decise che forse non era quello il momento adatto per parlare con la sua amica. Con un dito le scostò i capelli che le erano finiti davanti agli occhi, accompagnando il gesto con una carezza "Diavolo... è stata una serata carica di emozioni, che ne dici se andiamo a dormire? Così domani mattina ti porto dal medico e vediamo cosa dice"  
La dottoressa annuì e prese la mano della detective per avere una sicurezza in più mentre saliva le scale. La forte ma morbida presa di Jane le diede la sensazione che niente poteva accadere quando c'era lei a proteggerla e sostenerla. Arrivate davanti alla camera da letto di Maura si salutarono con un bacio pericolosamente vicino alle loro labbra.  
"Dormi bene Jane... e grazie" le disse mettendole la mano vicino al cuore, per poi toglierla, voltandosi e chiudendosi nella stanza da letto.  
La donna rimase un po' a fissare la porta chiusa e poi si recò nella sua camera, difficilmente sarebbe riuscita a dormire quella notte.

La mattina dopo di buon ora si recarono allo studio del Dottor Louis che visitò Maura dandole la conferma che l'ematoma si era quasi del tutto assorbito e che presto sarebbe tornata ad usare la vista totalmente.  
Le prescrisse un paio di mesi di riposo assoluto, per evitare complicazioni.  
Appena uscite dallo studio Maura si fece portare in centrale per salutare tutti e dare la bella notizia. Venne accolta dai colleghi con tanto affetto. Spiegò che doveva assentarsi dal lavoro per un po' e che al suo posto sarebbe venuto il Dottor Pike, lasciando nello sgomento Jane che odiava avere a che fare con quell'uomo.  
La sera mentre cenavano sole, Maura le fece vedere alcune proprietà nel Maine tramite un'agenzia immobiliare online.  
"Sai Jane, pensavo a quella cosa che mi dicesti tempo fa. Sul fatto che mi sarei ritirata prima o poi in una cittadina del Maine a scrivere romanzi gialli" le disse ridendo  
"Ma vuoi andarci veramente Maur?" la sua voce era angosciata. Aveva appoggiato la forchetta sul bancone della cucina smettendo di masticare.  
"Visto che devo prendermi per forza del tempo per recuperare... perchè non provare a vedere com'è davvero..." le rispose guardandola  
"Ma io? Noi... cioè..." disse farfugliando e distogliendo lo sguardo dal viso della bellissima donna che aveva di fronte  
"Noi staremo sempre assieme lo sai Jane... Voglio staccare per un po' e vedere se davvero posso farcela senza il mio lavoro"  
"Sì ok... ma nel frattempo io..." prese la forchetta e nervosamente giocò con il cibo, senza mangiarlo. Maura si alzò e si diresse verso Jane, prendendole le mani tra le sue e guardandola "Non fare così... sarà per poco tempo e poi ti avevo detto che potrai venire a trovarmi quando vorrai, e ti cercherò anche una casa con il tabellone per poter giocare a basket" le disse sorridendo e dandole un bacio sulla guancia "Perchè questo fine settimana non mi accompagni a vederne qualcuna?"  
"Uhmmm..." mormorò Jane  
"Dai ti prego, non posso ancora guidare e mi farebbe piacere passare un po' di tempo con te e scegliere assieme la nostra casa" le disse guardandola intensamente  
"Hai detto nostra?" le chiese stupita  
"Sì perchè alla fine mi piacerebbe che ti sentissi a casa ogni volta che verrai a trovarmi..." le rispose dandole un altro bacio sulla guancia  
"Maura... io..."  
"Shhhh, non dire niente per ora. Pensaci dopo che avremo visto le case. Ok?"

Il fine settimana quindi lo passarono a visitare alcune proprietà che sembravano ideali per la degenza di Maura. Circondate da boschi e silenziose. Ce n'era una in particolare che alla fine piacque ad entrambe. Dava direttamente sul pontile e si affacciava sul lago. A due piani e per la gioia di Jane c'era anche una piccola zona dove poteva mettere il suo amato tabellone per giocare. Decisero alla fine di prendere in affitto quella. Per un periodo di tre mesi.  
La settimana successiva Maura cominciò a fare il piccolo trasloco portando con se la sua imponente collezione di abiti e scarpe, libri e dischi. Con Jane che borbottava perchè continuava a pensare che non era possibile che una donna dovesse avere una tale quantità di abiti e scarpe, facendo ridere Maura che adorava questo lato del carattere della sua amica.

Ogni fine settimana Jane correva da lei. E ogni volta che dovevano salutarsi era sempre peggio. Quando poi tornava al lavoro e scendeva al laboratorio, per avere maggiori informazioni e vedeva l'ufficio della sua amica vuoto, le mancava l'aria. Una sera era particolarmente nervosa per via di un caso che si era rivelato davvero difficile e doloroso. Con la morte di una giovane vita. Avrebbe voluto parlarne con Maura, guardarla e rimanere con lei accoccolata sul divano. Così si era trovata senza capire come, all'appartamento della dottoressa. Entrò e si guardò in giro. Tutto era vuoto e privo di quella sensazione di calore e familiarità che era diventata così importante per lei. Aprì l'armadio delle coperte e trovò ancora qualcosa che era rimasto, distrutta e demotivata si sdraiò sul freddo pavimento coprendosi e affondò il suo viso nel cuscino che aveva ancora il profumo di Maura. Lo strinse a se, piangendo. Non poteva continuare così... e prese una decisione.  
Era mattina presto quando arrivò nel Maine. Aveva chiamato in centrale parlando con Korsak e spiegandogli che doveva assolutamente fare una cosa. Bussò alla porta dopo un po' un'insonnolita Maura le aprì la porta rimanendo stupita.  
"Oddio! Jane! Ma..." le disse con un sorriso enorme. La detective la guardò. Quanto le era mancata la visione di questa dea avvolta in una semplice veste di seta che lasciava intravedere il suo spettacolare seno.  
"Posso entrare? Fa leggermente freddo fuori" le rispose soffiandosi sulle mani per scaldarle  
"Ma certo! Entra!" le disse prendendole il braccio e accompagnandola all'interno della casa "Mi hai fatto una bellissima sorpresa sai? Siediti ti faccio un caffè"  
Jane si accomodò sul divano e nervosamente giocò con le sue dita. A Maura non sfuggì il gesto e sorrise "C'è qualcosa che non va? Come mai sei venuta a metà settimana?" le chiese lavorando sulle leve della sua preziosa macchina per il caffè  
"Uhmmm così... sai abbiamo avuto un brutto caso e avevo bisogno di staccare e vederti..." disse incerta con tono basso "Volevo parlare con te, sai... mi manchi tanto e non riesco più a dormire bene e senza di te mangio troppe schifezze" continuò ridacchiando e guardandola con quell'espressione furbetta che tanto piaceva a Maura  
"Jane! Sei sempre la solita..." le rispose ridendo di cuore e portandole la tazza fumante. Si sedette a fianco a lei, sorseggiando la scura bevanda.  
"Come ti senti? Sta andando bene la tua vacanza?" le chiese appoggiando poi sul tavolino la tazzina  
"Bene, un po' mi annoio, sai abituata com'ero con i ritmi del dipartimento. Sto apprezzando questa nuova vita. Ho più tempo per me e faccio lunghe passeggiate nei boschi. E devo dirti che Augusta è una cittadina molto caratteristica, con tanti negozi interessanti"  
Jane la guardò di sottecchi "Quindi..."  
"Quindi?"  
"Non tornerai più a Boston?"  
"Penso che potrei considerare l'idea di trasferirmi qui per sempre..." Il cuore di Jane si spaccò in mille pezzi. Quella frase l'aveva raggelata. Il solo pensiero della sua vita senza Maura la stava uccidendo, scattò in piedi girandosi con le spalle alla donna e rabbiosamente le disse "Ah sì? Così vorresti rimanere qui per sempre vero?" un ondata di collera le stava correndo per il corpo. Tremante e stringendo i pugni fino a conficcarsi le unghie nel palmo continuò "E a me non pensi? A noi? Non ti manco?" prese un forte respiro e le gridò "A me manchi Maura! Mi manchi dannatamente, sto impazzendo senza di te! Non ce la faccio a non vederti, toccarti!"  
Maura lentamente si avvicinò a lei. L'abbracciò da dietro, stringendola a se "Certo stupida di una testona che non sei altro, mi manchi! Da morire, ma volevo sentirlo finalmente dire!"  
Jane si girò verso di lei, gli occhi carichi di passione. Maura in punta di piedi raggiunse le labbra sfiorandole con le sue.  
Tremante e insicura, troppe volte aveva voluto farlo ma quel pizzico di razionalità l'aveva sempre fermata. La guardò nei profondi occhi scuri, come una notte senza luna, poi la baciò dolcemente lasciando che la rabbia della detective si sciogliesse in quel tanto desiderato contatto.  
"Maura..." una voce roca e insicura le scivolò direttamente nel cuore, facendola fremere "Cosa... Dio non credevo che tu..."  
Si fissarono e Maura notò il panico crescente nella donna di fronte a lei. Il suo linguaggio del corpo era chiaro. Voleva fuggire. Un moto di rabbia le salì improvviso e incontrollato "Sei una vigliacca Jane! Avanti vattene, scappa! Sai solo allontanarti da chi ti ama, allora vai! Cosa aspetti! Maledizione vattene via!" le disse con le lacrime che le segnavano il bellissimo viso si girò appoggiando entrambe le mani contro il muro. Il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi incontrollati.  
Jane le si avvicinò mettendole una mano sul braccio, facendola girare.  
"Ora ascoltami bene. Perchè per me è un inferno dirti tutto questo. Sei una parte importante della mia vita, mi hai cambiato, migliorato, salvato dai miei fantasmi e incubi che mi hanno perseguitato in tutti questi anni. Non mi interessano tutti i litigi che abbiamo avuto, le incomprensioni. Tutti gli uomini che ci sono stati e le volte che non ci siamo capite.  
Mi hanno sempre detto che nulla di buono dura per sempre, ma il rapporto che c'è tra di noi cresce di giorno in giorno.  
Quando non ci sei impazzisco. E' come se mi mancasse una parte di me..." poi si avvicinò a lei stringendole le mani e continuò nervosamente "La mattina mi sveglio felice pensando che i miei occhi incontreranno i tuoi e che il tuo sorriso curerà il dolore che c'è a volte nel profondo della mia anima. Non voglio andare via Maura, io voglio restare, resto per te, solo per te" Solo un soffio le separava. Jane si chinò dandole un bacio lungo, dolce e carico di amore. "Io ti amo Maura, e rimango con te".  
La dottoressa si lasciò andare in quelle dolci parole e si aggrappò all'amica piangendo. Finalmente stava uscendo tutto quello che si era tenuta nel cuore per sette lunghi anni "E' così bello poterti dire quanto io ti ami Jane..."  
Tornarono a baciarsi lasciando che quel delicato scambio d'amore diventasse qualcosa che era improbabile da controllare. Un incendio stava esplodendo dentro alle due donne e difficilmente sarebbe stato domato. Non si fermarono, freneticamente cominciarono a spogliarsi, per Maura era più semplice indossava solo la vestaglia e la leggerissima camicia da notte. Jane era in preda alla passione e non capiva più nulla "Mi fai impazzire..." le disse tra i baci incapace di sostenere se stessa in questa tempesta di desiderio che era esplosa e rischiava di consumarla dal profondo più nascosto e segreto del suo essere.  
Maura strappò la camicia di Jane letteralmente, facendo saltare i bottoni in giro per la stanza. Ansimando raggiunse il suo collo lasciando una scia di baci che scendevano verso il suo seno che prese delicatamente tra le sue mani. Tormentò i suoi capezzoli attraverso il tessuto del reggipetto, fino a quando Jane la prese e la spinse verso il divano. Slacciandosi senza controllo i pantaloni e rimanendo in intimo. Salì sulla dottoressa e attaccò le sue spalle, mordendole e dandole dolci baci. Poi la sollevò delicatamente e le sfilò la camicia da notte. Ammirano le meravigliose forme di questa donna che tanto l'aveva torturata nei suoi sogni. Le baciò i seni, accarezzadole la schiena con due dita salendo e scendendo sensualmente seguendo la sua collonna vertebrale.  
Tornarono a baciarsi senza più nessun controllo, oramai l'incendio era divampato. Maura riuscì a riprendersi solo per pochi secondi e con un sospiro le chiese "Sei sicura di quello che stiamo per fare? Sai che non potremmo più tornare indietro?"  
"Mai stata più sicura di qualcosa in vita mia... ti amo così tanto che non c'è niente di sbagliato in quello che stiamo per fare, non torno indietro ormai..." e scese su di lei, baciandole la pancia, le gambe per poi risalire verso il suo interno coscia riempiendolo di baci. Si guardarono intensamente e videro che in entrambe era riflessa la passione pura, carica d'amore. Jane baciò le moribidissime labbra di Maura che rispose giocando con la sua lingua.  
"Jane... ti prego non posso più resistere..." le disse in un sussurro disperato. La detective allora la prese dolcemente e impostando un ritmo costante e lento le donò tutto di se, lasciando che il suo amore guidasse i suoi colpi portando la donna che amava finalmente alla fine del suo piacevole tormento. Nell'estasi che stava provando Maura riuscì a infilare la mano negli slip di Jane, che emise un sospiro tremante non appena sentì il contatto delle dita della sua amata con il centro del suo mondo. Entrambe ora stavano danzando una musica che era sempre stata dentro di loro e che ora poteva uscire liberamente. Un basso gemito uscì dall'anima di Maura, facendo venire i brividi a Jane che la strinse baciandola, seguendola subito dopo con un urlo strozzato e basso. Rimasero a baciarsi fino a quando i loro respiri tornarono normali e si trovarono l'una tra le braccia dell'altra. Finalmente complete e pronte a vivere una nuova parte della loro vita che ora potevano affrontare con la forza del loro amore.


End file.
